Erlking
Appearance The Erlking is a tall, proudly standing figure, over 6 feet tall. This impression is enhanced by the antlers spreading from her temples, measuring regularly an additional feet in height. Her legs end in animalistic hooves, and they are covered from the knees down in soft, shiny brown, reddish or black fur. The same fur grows on their lower arms, and if the sun shines into it, small white spots can be seen. A small tail springs from just above their backside, Profile The Erlking is a Mamono which is still feared from the age of the former Demon Lord. In the old times, they lurked in the night or at days with thick fog on the roads leading through forests and marshs. If someone passed through, they would hide in the fog, whisper into his ear and lead him astray. In this manner, the vicitim would either be led to his or her death, or until it was driven insane. Additionally, if children were involved, the Erlking would steal it, but it's unknown if it would be eaten or turned into a Monster. Additionally, the stories tell that the Erlkin g would offer occasionally to marry one of his daughters. The fate of those who accepted this offer remains unknown. Compared to those times, their method of catching their prey has not changed very much. They still stalk men if they should cross their territory by night or with thick fog. And they still lead them astray, whispering into their ear. However, they do not hide completely in the fog anymore, allowing the man to catch a glimpse of their alluring figure from time to time, or brush over his skin with their furry fingers. Now, they whisper sweet nothings and sexual implications into their victims ears, and they don't lead them to cliffs or swamps, but to their homes or clearings where the ground is covered in soft moss. Like this, a man will not be robbed of his mind, let alone his life, but of his heart and seed. Men who laid with them are taken away to the court of the Erlking, rarely to be seen among society again. The location of these courts seem to be set in the woods and marshes the Erlking live in, but it has been proven impossible to discover them. The two main theories as for where all the men are brought are that the court is either underground, or that they are small, closed Demon Realms, only accessable to insiders. The custom of the abduction of children remains, altough the father is often abducted alongside. If the child is a girl, it will be turned into an Erlking as soon as she reached maturity. A boy will grow up normally with the daughters of the Erlking and pick a bride as soon he is old enough to produce offspring with her. Also, they won't just take everyone as their husband. Their standards are not known, but judging from the man that report of coming out unscathed from an encounter with these girls, they must be high. If a man has not been found good enough by the Erlking herself, he will be offered to see her daughters, so that no opportunity is waisted. From the few reports that exist from their husbands, we know that their sexual behaviour can be very ambigous, but in general, it is mostly dominant in the beginning, until they begin to slowly grow warmer towards their men. In the end, they love to receive the pounds and thrusts of their loved ones just as much as the love to straddle him and ride him all night long. Category:Mamono